Inuyasha: A New Generation
by Uraboku Heiress
Summary: After twenty years, the Shikon Jewel resurfaces and an old enemy is resurrected as well. Asuka Masashi and Kumori are childhood friends but after a near fatal accident, he doesn't have a choice but to reveal his origins and family history. Will they be able to defeat the old enemy of Kumori's parents or will he destroy them all and take the power of the jewel?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Return of The Jewel**

Authors Note: Welcome, readers and authors! I want to introduce my new story (well, one of many) _Inuyasha: The New Generation. _I apologize if the title seems similar to Boruto, it was the only thing I could think of at the moment. I'm using two new OC'S in this. Yes, one of them will be the child of Inuyasha and Kagome. This is actually set twenty years after The Final Act so you might see some familiar faces in later chapters. Leave a review telling me what you think and if you want the story to continue or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (although I wish I did)

_**Asuka P.O.V.**_

I sighed after walking out the front doors, relieved that school had finally ended for the day. _Kami, that was a boring lecture,_ I thought as I waited for the light to change. When it did, I was about to step into the cross walk when I heard the engine of a motorcycle come up behind me.

"Hey, Asuka!" Someone yelled over the roar of the exhaust. I turned around and saw the rider was my best friend, Kumori. He was wearing the standard uniform for our high school (At the end of final act, not the original), along with a beanie that he always wore despite the dress code. His black hair was short but always stuck out beneath the hat and his eyes were a hazel/gold color. He had a familiar grin on his face as he held out the helmet. "Get on. I'll give you a ride home."

I sighed and shook my head even though I was smiling. "You're lucky my parents like you otherwise they would never approve of you driving me home on your motorcycle."

He smirked even though he knew I was right. Me and my parents had moved into the old Higurashi shrine after they moved away. My father used to be a monk and my mom was raised as a priestess. It was going to be my duty to watch over the shrine after we graduated high school and I had already adavanced in my priestess training. Grabbing the helmet, I put it on and climbed on behind him, my arms wrapping around his waist.

"Hold on!" He yelled and drove out of there like a bat out of hell. I tightened my grip and I felt him tense up. For a second, I thought I saw his beanie move but maybe it was just the wind. "I guess it's a good thing you live far away from the school, huh?"

I resisted the urge to smack him as he slowed down because we were close to my house. Once we pulled into the driveway, he switched off the bike and climbed off, holding his hand out to help. Once both my feet were on the ground, I took the helmet off and was immediately swept off the ground from behind. I shrieked in surprise but Kumori kept his arms around my waist as he swung me around a couple of times.

"Kumori! Give me a warning next time, will ya?" I said when he put me down. I turned around and saw that he actually looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Asuka. Guess I got a little carried away." He said, his face flushed.

_**Kumori P.O.V. **_

_Damn, why do I keep screwing this up? _I thought as I watched her. We've been friends for as long as I can remember but I think that's all she wanted to be. Her expression was pretty scary so I'm guessing I was still in the dog house, literally. Walking over to her, I slipped my arms around her waist and hugged her, resting my head on top of hers since she was a couple inches shorter than I was. "I really am sorry. You know I wouldn't do anything to scare you like that."

"Yeah, I know." She said and hugged me back.

This close to her, I could smell her perfume but I caught her scent under that. It reminded me of roses and cherry blossoms, her to favorite things. I pulled back slightly to look at her. She looked back at me, a small smile on her face. I smiled back and leaned down towards her. She must have known what I was about to do because she shoved me away, a horrified look on her face. I couldn't tell what that look was for but I didn't want to find out. _I hope I didn't do anything to show what I really was. _I checked to make sure my hat was still in place and looked away from her. "I should go."

"Kumori, wait..." Asuka grabbed my arm but I shoved her away, almost knocking her into the ground.

I didn't look at her. "Just stay away from me. I don't want to be around you right now."

Shit. I just put my foot in my mouth because her green eyes narrowed. "Fine. If that's the way it is, don't come back. Actually, you can do me a favor by dropping dead."

I felt a jolt go through my body and I climbed onto my bike, the engine revving to life. Asuka had a strange look on her face, as if she realized what she had said but it was to late. I put the kick stand up and sped out of there, my vision starting to blur. There was something I wanted to give her, at the request of my parents, but it would have to wait. I swerved in and out of traffic, running through a couple of red lights. It wasn't until I saw the truck up ahead that it happened. It was not even ten feet away and not having much time to get out of the way, I tried to avoid it by going around it but it didn't work. The impact didn't hurt at first but after what seemed like hours, the pain kicked in throughout my whole body.

The edges of my vision started to go black as I heard people yelling around me, the sirens of an ambulance far off in the distance. The only thing I thought of was my best friend, the one person I cared about more than anything. "Asuka..." I managed to whisper her name before the darkness washed over and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Family Origins**

Authors Note: Here is Chapter Two. I apologize if the chapters are short, I am trying to make them longer but it never works out that way. Please leave a review when you've finished reading.

_**Asuka P.O.V.**_

I can't believe what I had said to him. _Why would I say something like that? _

The sound of sirens echoed and the ambulance rushed by. Running down the stairs, I stopped someone that was walking. "Excuse me, what happened?" I asked, seeing all the traffic stopped.

She looked down the street then turned to me. "I heard there was an accident. Someone on a bike got hit by a truck."

My blood ran cold. Was it Kumori? Without a second thought, I ran down the street, praying to Kami that it wasn't him. I pushed through the crowd, stepping on feet and elbowing people out of the way until I reached the front. Time seemed to slow down as I stood there, frozen in place. _Kumori..._

Not caring that the paramedics were yelling at everyone to get out of the way, I skidded to a stop beside him and knelt down. I laid my hand on his chest, letting out a sigh of relief when I felt it rise and fall. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Asuka...?"

I felt tears sting my eyes as I blinked them away. "I'm right here, Kumori."

He slowly reached his hand up, resting it on my cheek. "You don't need to cry...it's only a scratch..."

I let a forced laugh. Only he would try to crack a joke at a time like this. The paramedics asked me to move aside as they loaded him onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. I climbed in behind them, keeping his hand in mine.

_**Kumori P.O.V.**_

Everything was in darkness, there were voices all around but they were distant. I could hear a loud _beep, beep_ right next to me. My eyes opened and were met by bright, flourescent lights. I could smell the cleaning chemicals and knew I was in the hospital. A new, familiar smell caught my attention immediately: cherry blossoms and roses. I turned my head to the side, wincing from the movement. There she was, sitting on the edge of the chair with her head, on the side of the bed, resting on her arms. I gently smoothed her hair down, causing her to stir awake. She saw I was awake and sat up. "Hey," I said, not meeting her eyes.

"Hey," she said, her voice wavering. "Kumori, I am so sorry for what I said. I never meant for this to happen-"

I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand. "It wasn't your fault, Asuka. This would have happened sooner or later because I wasn't paing attention." When I was sure she wasn't going to argue, I dropped my hand and grabbed hers, lacing our fingers together. "Come here." She moved onto the bed, being careful not to jostle it to much. I chuckled and pulled her closer so she was pressed against my side. "I'm not gonna break so stop acting like that."

"Are you sure?" She finally said, not looking at me. I've been around her long enough to know when something was bothering her. "Kumori, I didn't mean I wanted you to drop dead. I was upset and confused and I just didn't know how respond..."

I turned to her and kissed her, cutting off her words. I felt her stiffen but she relaxed after a couple of seconds and kissed me back. Chuckling under my breath, I pulled away and pressed my forehead against hers. "For a priestess, you're not very bright when it comes to relationships."

I heard someone laugh from the doorway. "I don't want to admit it, but she reminds me of your father when he was your age."

We jumped apart and turned around to see a woman standing there. Her black hair reached her waist and her brown eyes were arm and welcoming but anyone could feel the spiritual power radiating from her. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Asuka bowed her head and smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Higurashi. It's good to see you."

Mom smiled back and folded her hands in front of her. "It is good to see you again, as well." She turned her attention to me and her expression could have turned me to stone right then and there. "You and I are going to have a discussion when you're discharged from here later."

That seemed to confuse Asuka. "Wait. WHat do you mean later? I thought the doctors said it was going to take a couple weeks for everything to heal properly."

Me and mom shared a look and she nodded. I turned to Asuka. "There's something I have to tell you. Well, I should probably show you." Reaching up, I pulled the beanie off and I heard her gasp.

_**Asuka P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Kumori removed his beanie and right there, on top of his head, were dog ears. I mean pointed, black, fuzzy dog ears. I reached up and one of them twitched slightly as I touched it. Without thinking, I pulled it.

"OUCH!" Kumori yelled, clearly hurting. "What did you do that for?"

I pulled my hand back. "They're real..."

Kumori nodded. "Yeah. I'm a half demon. Half dog demon to be exact. You know my mom, Kagome but you haven't met my dad, Inuyasha, yet."

Mom spoke up. "Kumori, you need to hurry and give it to her. We have to leave very soon."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rose shaped pendent. He pressed it into my hand. "There's a latch on the side. Open it."

I did what he told me and opened the latch. The pendent sprung open and lying there, in the center, was a pink sphere, almost the size of a marble. "This is the Shikon Jewel, isn't it?" I asked.

Kagome nodded. "I see your family has been studying it's history."

"We have been but I thought the jewel was destroyed." I said.

"It was but it seems history is now repeating itself. I am sorry to say this, Asuka, but you are now the protector of the Shikon No Tama."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Back to The Fuedal Era**

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, but here is chapter three. It's been awhile since I updated but I do get writers block when I don't have any inspiration (which seems to happen alot) and I've been working on a couple other stories, too, so it's been taking some time away from this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, even though I wish I did. I only own the OC's and the idea for the story.

_**Kumori P.O.V.**_

Finally discharged, we rushed to Asuka's house where we seperated. Mom went into the house to talk to Asuka's parents while we ran into the old shed where the Well had been sealed off. I reached my hand out to remove the cover but Asuka grabbed my wrist. I looked over to see her shaking her head.

"Don't touch it. My dad put put a seal on it that prevents any demon from removing it." She used her free hand and tore the seal off the Well. As soon as the seal was removed, there was a loud _**BANG **_as the wood covering exploded, sending pieces flying in every direction. I pushed Asuka behind me so she wouldn't get hit. A red blur jumped out of the well and I lashed out with my claws but it dodged, grabbed the collar of my shirt and flung me across the shed. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my back as I connected with the wall.

Through my daze, I saw Asuka backing away from it. Looking closer, I could tell it was a demon of some kind because of the ears on top of it's head along with long, silver hair. It was towering over her until mom appeared in the doorway with Asuka's parents behind her. She was panting which means they must have ran out here when they heard the explosion. Her expression changed from confusion to annoyed in a second.

_"SIT BOY!" _She yelled and the figure face planted into the ground.

Asuka hurried over and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and stumbled to my feet, pulling her up with me. The figure pushed himself into a sitting position and he glared at mom, his amber eyes blazing. "What the hell was that for, Kagome?!"

Mom crossed her arms and glared at him. "I told you I would be back soon but it seems you didn't bother to listen." She turned to Asuka and me. "Asuka, I believe you know who this is."

She looked at them both and recognition flashed across her face. "That's your dad?" Asuka burst out laughing. "He's not much of a demon if that command still works on him!"

Dad growled at her. "Watch you say about me, wench!"

Asuka stopped laughing. "What did you call me?"

We all felt the change in the atmosphere as her spiritual power rose. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear. "He didn't mean it, just calm down."

She did but she and dad kept glaring at each other. _Now I know to never piss her off. She will kill me. _Mom cleared her throat and we all looked at her. "We don't have time to waste. I'm pretty sure Kaede is waiting."

Mom and Dad both climbed onto the edge of the Well. Asuka went to follow them but I moved quickly and picked her up on my back, causing her to squeal. I laughed while she proceeded to smack me on my shoulder. I slipped my arms under her knees while she wrapped hers around my neck and the four of us jumped into the Well, going back to my father's time: 500 years ago.

**Unknown P.O.V. **

It has returned.

I could feel the Jewel's presence even though it was far away. My eyes opened and I looked around, taking in my surroundings. The walls were made of rough stone while the floor, no, the _ground _was hard packed dirt. I sat up and saw light coming in through the only opening and that's when it dawned on me. This is the cave where the priestess had taken care of me all those years ago. I pulled my mask down and walked out of the cave, a cloud of miasma forming around me until I disappeared.

**Asuka P.O.V.**

"Kaede is still alive?" I asked, keeping a tight grip on Kumori as he ran through the forest. I looked over and saw his dad running with Kagome on his back as well. I was about to say something else when I felt it. It was unpleasant, almost like a dark aura with malicous intent. "Kumori, stop!"

He skidded to a stop and his parents did the same next to us. Leaning forward, I could see what looked like a dark, purple ominous cloud concealing the ground and, to our horror, it seemed to destroy everything it touched. The trees lost their leaves and everything else seemed to look dead.

Kagome was startled by what we were seeing. "We have to hurry. I have a terrible feeling about this." Inuyasha and Kumori turned around and started running towards the village. When we reached the gate, I could see a young man with fair skin, his brown-auburn hair tied back into a ponytail, he was wearing a blue sashinuki hakama, a turquoise happi coat patterned with leaves, and a tan fur vest. His tail was visible and even from this ditance I could tell his feet were that of a fox, mainly because he wasn't wearing shoes.

He turned around when he heard us approaching and a smile lit up his face. "Inuyasha! Kagome! You came back!" His smile faded when he saw Kagome's expression.

"Listen, Shippo! I need you to run ahead and get Sango and Miroku. Tell them to meet us at Kaede's house!" Kagome shouted to him.

The young man, Shippo, nodded once and ran ahead. By the time we reached the priestess' house, everyone was already there. I saw images of Miroku and Sango from my history lessons during my training and besides being older, they still looked the same. My attention turned to the elder priestess kneeling on the floor. Her grey hair was tied back with a white ribbon and the eye patch was still over her right eye.

Kaede looked up when we entered and her gaze landed on me. "Are ye the one I have heard so much about?"

I nodded and knelt down, showing her a sign of respect. "Yes. My name is Asuka Masashi."

Kaede watched me carefully before turning to Kumori and everyone else. "It seems it is true. This child is indeed the next priestess to guard the shikon jewel."

Kagome stood beside me. "That is not all. Kaede, there is a problem."

The priestess became alarmed. "What has happened?"

Kagome's voice was grim as she explained what we saw. "That is not all. That miasma can only be created by one person."

All the color drained out of Kaede's face. "Ye don't mean..."

Inuyasha spoke up. "We're afraid so. It looks like our old enemy has been resurrected."

**I apologize for the cliffhanger but that was the only way I could think to end this. Please leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Kikyo's New Reincarnation**

Authors Note: If anyone wants the chapters to be longer, just let me know and I will do my best to make sure they are. also, if there's anything specific you want to see happen, just leave it in the reviews. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

Inuyasha, Kumori, Asuka, Sango and Miroku had went outside to talk to Shippo. I was about to join them when I heard Kaede call me. I turned around and sat in front of her, her good eye narrowed. "I sense saomething familiar about that child ye son brought here."

"Asuka is very powerful for a priestess-in-training. Her spiritual power is greater than mine." I said and that's when it hit me. "Kaede, has there ever been a priestess with that much power besides Midoriko?"

Kaede shook her head. "She may be powerful, but that is not who she reminds me of." She stood up and walked over to the door and pushed it aside. I followed and stood beside her, watching them. It was then that I saw it. It was almost like there was a light surrounding her and within that light, I could see a figure merged with her body. Even though her eyes were green instead of brown, she had the same facial features and straight black hair. "Ye see her, too?"

I nodded, finally understanding what she meant. "I can. I thought I was her only reincarnation but it seems we were wrong."

Kaede sighed, knowing what this would mean. "Aye, Kagome. We must be careful and pray that he does not find out for if he does, she might suffer the same fate."

_**Naraku P.O.V.**_

I chuckled as I watched everything through the Saimyōshō. "It seems Kikyo has returned, just in a different form." I thought deeply about the last time I saw her before she died. "Even in death, she won't rest until it is permantely destroyed." I summoned the Saimyōshō back to me and waited until they were outside the window. I sat in the middle of the floor, watching as the rest of the swarm came in through the barrier. Very soon, that girl will hand over either the jewel or her life.

_**Kumori P.O.V.**_

_**SLAP! **_

The sound echoed as everyone just stared in surprise except aunt Sango, who looked like she was going to kill uncle Miroku, who had a giant handprint on his face. I knew the feeling because I was resisting the urge to tear his arms out their sockets after he grabbed my girlfriends ass. Asuka's face was so red I thought she was going to explode at any moment. Miroku held his hands up and I slipped my arms around her from behind, growling under my breath as I glared at him.

Dad burst out laughing. "You might to want to watch your step, Miroku. His bite is worse than his bark."

At that moment mom came over. "There's a couple things we need to discuss." All of us went completely silent. "First, it seems our old enemy, Naraku, has returned."

"WHAT?!" Sango and Miroku shouted. Shippo's face drained of all color.

Dad nodded. "It's true. On our way back here from Well, we saw the miasma. It's him."

"That's not all." Mom turned to me and Asuka with a strange expression on her face. "It seems Kikyo has a new reincarnation as well."

When Asuka didn't say anything, lady Kaede came out. "Ye already knew, did you?"

Asuka finally nodded. "Yes. I've known for awhile."

"How?" Mom asked, concerned.

"I would always have these strange dreams but I could never make anything out. It wasn't until a few years ago that I finally understood because she appeared and gave me a warning. 'It must be destroyed before he gets his hands on it and defiles it once again'."

"A few years ago...isn't that when the jewel reappeared in our shrine?" I asked.

Mom nodded. "Yes. I remember because that's when Rin informed me and Kaede about it."

Miroku's tone was serious, which was never a good sign. "Then I suppose we know what we have to do?"

All of us nodded, even Asuka. If Naraku is back, we have to find a way to destroy him and the jewel again. Hopefully for good this time because otherwise, we're all doomed. That's when I noticed someone was missing. "Speaking of Rin, where is she?"

"She is traveling with Sesshomaru right now. She will be back in a couple days." said Sango.

I took Asuka's hand and pulled her away from the others, wanting to talk to her in private. When I was sure we had enough distance between us, I turned to her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She kept her face blank. "I have to. Kikyo chose me for a reason. This is my duty as a priestess since this is what I've been training my whole life for."

I sighed, knowing she was right. As long as the world isn't destroyed, we should be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Asuka's Dream, Kikyo's Warning**

Authors Note: I'm sorry for delay but here's chapter five. The title pretty much says what the chapter will be focusing on and if the chapter is too short, just let me know and I will try to make them longer as best I can. Please review at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I only own the OC's.

_**Asuka: Do you have to say that every time?**_

**No, but I choose to so shut up. **

_**Kumori: Or what?**_

**-glares at them both- I will seperate you two and you will never see each other again.**

_**Both: *gulps* Please don't...**_

**THEN SHUT UP AND BEHAVE! **

_**Asuka P.O.V.**_

_I stood in front of the sacred tree, rubbing my hand against the scar that rested there. The moon was concealed by the clouds overhead but a small sliver of light was visible, the wind blowing slightly, causing the trees to sway. That's when I felt it. Someone watching me. Turning around, I could see a woman standing just beyond the tree line. I knew it was a woman because of her figure and her black hair, though tied back with a white ribbon, was blowing in the breeze. The wind blew the clouds away from the moon and in it's light I could see her features fully. _

_Her black hair was straight and hung down to her waist, her brown eyes alert and watching me. She was wearing a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and open shoulders, the strings tied above her chest to keep the garment closed, the kosode extending slightly past her also wore a bright red nagabakama (a very long hakama), which included the small board on the lower back along with white socks and rice straw sandals. She also had a red obi tied around her waist. From where I was standing, I coud see a bow and a quiver of arrows over her shoulder*._

_"It has been a long time, Asuka." The woman said as she came over to me, her footsteps quiet. "Do you remember?" _

_I knew what she referring to without asking for an explanation. I knelt down and bowed my head. "Lady Kikyo, it has, indeed, been a long time." _

_Even though I couldn't see her face, I heard a smile in her voice. "There is no need for that, child. You and I have been acquainted for far too long." _

_She held her out and I took it as she helped me to my feet. "Please forgive me, lady Kikyo. I was taught to show respect to other monks and priestess'."_

_Kikyo just shook her head. "I understand." _

_I looked around the field. "I mean no disrespect, milady, but why did you bring me here?" _

_Her smile faded. "As you know, history has begun to repeat itself once again because the Shikon no Tama has returned. It seems that is not the only part of history that has begun to repeat." _

_"I'm afraid I do not understand." _

_"Be silent and watch." She pointed behind me. _

_I looked in the direction she was pointing at and my eyes widened. Standing between the Sacred Tree and the tree line was Kumori. Or, at least, I thought it was. This version of him stood at least a little over six feet, his black hair still short but his amber/hazel eyes remained the same with a familiar, mischevious glint in them. He was wearing a dark blue version of his robe of the fire rat**, his dog ears twitching slightly. He must heard something nearby because I looked to the tree line and smiled. That's when everything changed._

_An arrow shot out of the shadows and pierced his chest, pinning him to the tree. He gasped and reached up to remove it but the spell repelled him. His eyes darted back to the tree line and he said a name, but it was inaudible. His eyes closed as the spell pulled him under. _

_Kikyo and I watched as another figure stepped out of the shadows. It was clear she was a priestess from the spiritual energy that was radiating off her but instead of the usual miko outfit, she was wearing a jade green kimono, rice straw sandals on her feet while her hair was loose. She kept her gaze on the man she had shot, her expression like ice. I felt my blood run cold as I caught a glimpse of familiar green eyes. _No, _I thought in horror. _

_The woman that shot Kumori was me. _

_Kikyo waved her hand and the older versions of ourselves disappeared. I fell to my knees, my whole body shaking as I tried to comprehend what I had just witnessed. "Now do you understand?" _

_I braced my hands against the ground, trying to hold myself up. "Are you saying that this is our future?"_

_Kikyo's voice was full of sorrow and regret. "Yes. This will be your futures unless you stop Naraku and destroy the jewel." _

_I made my decision. Standing up, I faced Kikyo with a new goal in mind. "Tell me what I must do." _

_It seems this is what she has been waiting for. "Use these sacred arrows to purify Naraku. they are covered with dirt from Onigumo's cave." She took the bow and arrows off her shoulder and held them out to me. "Please, Asuka. Do not let this happen." _

_"I won't. I will do everything I can to destroy this bastard once and for all." I took the bow and arrows from her. _

_Kikyo stepped away from me, her body fading. "If you seek answers, simply call for me and I will meet you here. Good luck, young priestess." With that, Kikyo disappeared completely. _

***I used the wikipedia page for this information. **

****There was no description of it so I did the best I could. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: New Arrivals, Old Friends**

Authors Note: Welcome back, readers and followers. I apologize for not updating this in almost a week but I promise one or two chapters will uploaded every day at least. As the title suggests, there will be some new faces and you might recognize a few them since there will be quite a few faces as well. I hope you enjoy! That reminds me. I'm going to write a story for GTA 5 with one of my OC's. If anyone of you know that game, please check it out when I have it published.

_**Kikyo P.O.V.**_

After leaving her, I decided to seek out someone else, someone I knew who could help her understand the threat. The dream took form and standing in the middle of Kaede's house was a young woman with long black hair, her brown eyes gentle, but her face resembled mine. "Kagome."

Kagome didn't seem surprised to see me here. "I know why you're here, Kikyo. You're not the only one."

Both of us looked to the door as another woman came in. She appeared to be about eighteen years of age, four red diamonds on her forehead. She was wearing a Miko outfit similar to ours but over hers she was wearing black armor with a sword through her belt. The warrior priestess spoke for the first time. "It seems we are all here for the same reason."

I sighed, knowing she was right. "Naraku knows about her. He's watching you, Kagome, and the others. You must make sure nothing happens to her otherwise you are all doomed."

_**Kumori P.O.V.**_

I heard the birds chriping so I knew it was dawn. Yawning, I opened my eyes and felt someone stir beside me. Looking over, I saw Asuka was still sleeping. Careful not wake her, I sat up and moved her bangs out of her face, kissing her forehead lightly before leaving the house. Once I was outside, the wind was blowing and I caught the scent and it was coming closer.

Dad must have smelled it, too, because he came running out, his hand gripping the hilt of tessaiga. "I had a feeling news of this would reach that flea bag eventually."

"You don't mean..." I didn't have time to finish the sentence when four cyclones came into view. I caught the scent of iris' coming from two of them. The cyclones stopped in front of us to reveal four wolf demons, two male and two female. The first male had long, black hair tied into a ponytail by a brown band, tanned skin and blue eyes. He was wearing a brown, wolf pet like a loincloth, a brown headband around his forhead and silver and black torso armoe along with brown wolf fur as his shoulder plates and shin guards.

The woman had long, red hair tied into two pigtails on the sides of her head with an iris tucked into her hair and green eyes along with a band across her forehead. She was wearing red and blue armor, a white fur skirt, a white wolf fur draped over er shoulders, a necklace hanging around her neck and arm guards along with insteps.

The younger male had the same long, black hair as the first but his eyes were green. He was wearing a tan wolf pelt as his loincloth. The other female had red hair like the first but hers was shorter, reaching to about mid-back with blue eyes. Her armor was red and black as was her shin guards and shoulder plates.

The younger female saw me and ran over, almost knocking me to the ground. "KUMORI!" She yelled in excitement.

I chuckled nervously. "It's good to see you, too, Ayumi..."

The boy scoffed under his breath. "Ayumi, why are you bothering with him? He's nothing but an annoying quarter demon."

"Kumori?" I heard someone say behind me and froze.

_Oh, shit. _

Slowly turning around, I stared, wide-eyed, when I saw Asuka standing there, her arms crossed. She looked at the girl, who was still attached to me, and gave her a sweet smile but I could see the malice behind it. "May I ask who this is?"

Ayumi looked at her curiously. "I'm Ayumi, Kumori's fiance. Who are you?"

Instead of answering, Asuka put her hand on my shoulder. "Kumori, can we talk?" Without waiting for my response, she grabbed me by my ear, none to gently, and pulled me away from them. _I was right, _I thought. _She's not mad or upset. She's furious._ Asuke released my ear when we were in front of Kaede's house.

"I swear, it's not what you think. Ayumi only thinks that because of the story her mom told her. Nothing's going on." I told her, hoping she would understand.

Asuka turned around and walked away. "I know you're telling the truth but you're not off the hook for this."

_**Inuyasha P.O.V.**_

"She reminds me of Kagome and Ayame when they're mad," Koga said, watching with amusement.

Unfortunately, I had to agree with him, especially when she stormed off. Kagome came over and I could see she was worried. "What's wrong?" I whispered to her.

She whispered back. "I had another dream."

I knew what she was talking about. "Kikyo?"

Kagome nodded. "Midoriko as well."

That wasn't a good sign. The warrior priestess never showed up in her dreams before.

_**Asuka P.O.V.**_

I knew Kumori was telling the truth but he need to learn his lesson. I stormed off after turning away from, looking for a spot to sit at for awhile until I calmed down. Spotting a cliff nearby, I stood on it and just stared at the scenery laid out before me. In the distance, I could see the clearing from my dream and all of a sudden, I felt the jewel begin to pulsate. Reaching my hand up, I touched the pendent and was pulled into another vision.

Standing before me was Midoriko, the warrior priestess. Her dark brown eyes were watching me. "There is not much, young priestess. You are in grave danger. He is coming for you and he will not stop until the jewel is defiled once more and you will suffer the same fate as your predecessor."

With that warning, the vision vanished. I was still trying to comprehend what just happened when I felt it. A quiver went through the earth and the cliff started to crumble. I had barely enough time to scream before I fell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Kumori's Choice**

Authors Note: As you might have noticed, the last chapter was told mostly from Kumori's P.O.V. I'm trying to reveal the plot a little bit at a time so let me know what you think.

_**Kumori P.O.V.**_

I knew I had to talk to her so I followed her scent until I felt the ground shake. "What the-?" The scream followed soon after and I knew that voice anywhere. I ran in the direction the scream came from as I reached the edge of the clearing, I saw the edge of the cliff gave away. She was trying to climb back up and I barely had enough enough time to reach her as she lost her grip and started to fall. "Asuka! Hold on!"

She looked up, her eyes wide. "K-Kumori?"

I nodded and tried to pull her up. "I'll have you back up here in a minute."

Asuka looked away. "Just let me go..." Her voice sounded distant, almost like she wasn't herself.

I gritted my teeth and pulled harder but it felt like something was trying to pull her down. "I won't! Why are you saying crap like that?!" I yelled.

"I WON'T LET HISTORY REPEAT ITSELF AGAIN!" She shouted back at me. I just stared, dumbfounded. Asuka met my gaze and I could see love, along with sadness and heartbreak. "Please forgive me..."

I couldn't understand what she meant by that when she released my hand and fell into the darkness below. **"ASUKA!" **Ready to jump after her, I felt someone pull me back. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that it was Koga's son, Hiro, who pulled me back. "Why did you do that, flea bag?!"

"To stop you from doing something stupid, pup." Hiro sneered. He was exactly like his father, all right, just worse.

Mom's scent reached my nose. "Kumori, what happened? Where's Asuka?" She sounded worried and scared.

I couldn't look at her or any of them. "She fell when the cliff crumbled. I tried to pull her up but I couldn't. Hiro stopped me from jumping after her."

Dad stood near the edge and sniffed the air. "Good thing he did." He looked over at Koga. "You smell it, too?"

Koga nodded. "Yeah. The water can't hide it."

I looked at dad then at Koga. "Hide what?"

Mom answered instead. "The miasma. There's a river of miasma below here and if you were to fall in, there's no chance you would have survived."

I clenched my fist, my nails digging into y palms hard enough to draw blood. "So you mean to say..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I didn't want to believe it was true.

Mom nodded, her expression grim as her eyes shone with unshed tears. "I'm afraid so. If she fell in, she's gone." She wrapped her arms around me. "I am so sorry, Kumori, but we can't let you do this. Now tonight."

Her words rang in my head. That's right. Tonight was the full moon. Looking up at the sky, I could see the sun had already set and the moon was beginning to rise. Within a few minutes, my dog ears will disappear and my eyes will turn to the same color as mom's. Every month, I would lose my demon form like dad and become a human but instead of my transformations being on the night when the moon is dark, it always happened on the full moon.

Tomorrow morning I'll find her. I'm not giving up yet. If she was truly gone, I would feel it and until then, I'll keep searching. Little did I know that the meaning behind her last words would haunt me. _Please forgive me..._

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Birds were chirping as the children were outside playing beside the river. One of them kicked the ball to hard and it went flying into the water, gently floating downstream. The little boy ran after it and when he stopped in the shallow part of the water, he reached down to pick up the ball and he saw something on the bank. He could tell it was a person but their face was hidden. Turning around, he ran to his grandmothers house and the eldery woman followed the child along with his father and mother.

When they reached the body on the bank, the mother knelt down and felt the person was still breathing. "She's still alive," the mother said. She and the elder woman gently turned her over and they were surprised by what they saw.

It was clear the girl was a priestess but what caught them off guard were the white dog ears on top of her head that stuck out in contrast with her black hair and a single red streak across each cheek.

Authors Note II: I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I was tired and this was a spur of the moment kind of thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Asuka's Secret**

Authors Note: Did you guys that little surprise twist at the end of the last chapter? I bet y'all are wondering who it was that the villagers found. Well, you'll just have to wait and see! I want your opinion on something: I'm considering doing a story for Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles but instead of Sakura being the princess of Cloud country, should I make Syaoran the prince, instead? Asuka's parents will be making an appearance!

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

The young woman stirred, her injuries, which she had sustained from the fall, had already begun to heal. _At least neither of them saw my transformation before I fell. I guess it's a good thing the full moon was tonight otherwise the miamsa would've caused me to disintegrate immediately, _she thought. She didn't want to keep this hidden from them but there was no other choice. If **he **found out, they would all be killed. This was why she would never leave her house in the present of her ancestors, she inherited this fate, or as she called it, this _**curse.**_

_**Kanae P.O.V.**_

After setting the table for dinner, I looked up at the clock and realized that my husband will be home soon. I untied my apron and hung it back on the hook before going upstairs. I was about to knock on Asuka's door until I remembered that she wasn't here. One of the doors opened and my youngest son, Minoru, poked his head out. Like his older siblings, he had the same black hair and green eyes that they inherited from me and their father. Unfortunately, his sister and oldest brother change during the full moon.

"Dinners almost ready," I said, smiling at him. "We just have to wait for your father."

Minoru nodded and came out. For some odd reason, he didn't inherit the same fate as his siblings. I followed him downstairs and we sat down at the table just as my husband walked in. Hayato Masashi was a monk as well as the direct descendent of one of the oldest families. His ancestor was a priestess who fell in love with a half-demon over two thousand years ago. It was because of that their children were three-quarters demon but their traits varied. For some unknown reason, only the eldest children inherited this. Since Sora and Asuka are the oldest children, every month on the full moon they lose their human forms and their demon sides emerge.

The three of ate dinner in silence and Minoru went to bed after we finished. I cleared the table and was washing the dishes when my conversation with Kagome echoed in my memory.

_"Your family's been keeping this secret for years, haven't they?" _

_I looked at Kagome and nodded. It was a matter of time until she found out. "How did you know?" I asked her. _

_"I noticed on a certain of the month Asuka doesn't come over. Even Kumori noticed but he doesn't know." She was right. Our children never left the house during the full moon because of this. Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, Kanae. I'll keep your family's secret." _

"Kanae?"

I turned to my husband and saw he looked worried. "Yes, honey?"

Hayato pressed his forehead against mine. "Asuka's a smart girl. She won't let anyone find out. We have to trust her."

I smiled and closed my eyes. "I do trust her. I'm just worried about she's handling being in the fuedal era. Remember, Kagome told us about her time there."

He chuckled. "I remember. Asuka can handle herself against demons. She is a priestess and a demon herself, after all."

That's what has me worried more than anything.

_**Kumori P.O.V.**_

We were all gathered in Kaede's hut, the full moon shining over the village. It was strange not having my fangs and claws along with my dog ears sticking out from the top of my head. Dad and Koga left earlier to try and find Asuka but it's been hours since they left. I couldn't help but pace around the hut. Mom, Kaede, Ayame and Sango were chattering amongst each other in hushed voices until the door rustled and dad and Koga came in.

I stopped pacing and turned to them. "Did you find her?"

Koga shook his head. Dad was clutching something in his hand and he held it out to me. I recognized it right away. It was a purple ribbon that she always wore in her hair to tie it back. I knew that because I was the one to give it to her when we were kids. "This was the only thing we found. It has her scent but the stench of a demon as well."

"A demon?" I asked.

Dad nodded. "Yeah. It smells familiar but I don't know from where. All I can tell you is that it's not a full blooded demon."

That was strange. Taking the ribbon in my hand, I closed my fingers around it tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Secret is Revealed**

Authors Note: Here's Chapter Nine...FINALLY! I'm sorry for not updating this since last year but we lost wifi for several months and finally got it back at the end of march. Anway, please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the main characters. I only own the OC's and the story.

_**Kumori P.O.V.**_

I held the ribbon in my hand the entire time since dad and Koga came back. If this was all they found, then that means...

Gritting my teeth, I slammed my fist into the floor, feeling the bones scream in pain from the impact. No, I can't think like this. There's no way she would die that easily. She's too strong and free-spirited to let this happen. I didn't even realize I was crying until Ayumi came over and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Kumori." She said, her voice strained.

"It's not your fault, Ayumi, It's mine." I clenched my fist. "If I had followed her, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

The door rustled and Hiro bolted in, panting. "I found her scent!"

All of us stood up. "How?" Mom asked. She placed her hand on my shoulder as if to keep me still but I could feel her hand was shaking.

Hiro tried to catch his breath. "I went to the otherside of the river and when I got far enough away, I was able to catch it. The weird part though is that I also smelled a demon." Wanting to test a theory, I held the ribbon out and his eyes widened as he caught the scent. "That's it! That's the same scent I caught across the river."

"Let's go. I'm going to find her." I grabbed my shoes and bolted out the door, Hiro and Ayumi right on my heels. My senses started to become heightened as the sun began to rise. Sniffing the air, I clutched the ribbon tighter and stopped when I reached the edge of the cliff. Taking a deep breath, I jumped off the edge, sliding down the side. Skidding to a stop, I looked around, her scent becoming stronger. The three of us ran in the direction it was coming from, eventually stopping at a village that was downstream. I could hear dad with mom, Koga and Ayame not far behind us.

We stopped when we passed through the village gate and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Kneeling on the ground with kids surrounding her was a young woman, a half demon, with white dog ears on top of her head. Her skin was a pale contrast to the dark green kimono she was wearing. As if she sensed us, she looked over her shoulder and stood up, her eyes widening. Despite the fact that her eyes were gold instead of their normal green, I knew her features and her scent.

"Asuka..." I mumbled, not taking my eyes off her. I didn't know which one of us moved first but it didn't matter. The space between us closed quickly and I pulled her close, my arms tightening around her.

She was shaking and I stroked her hair, breathing in her scent. "I'm so sorry, Kumori...I am so sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." I pulled back to look at her. She did her best to stay calm but I could see the raw fear in her eyes. The sun had risen over the horizon and I felt my dog ears come out just as I watched hers disappear. I turned back into my half demon state just as she turned back into a human. "I should've told you about Ayumi but I didn't think this would happen. Asuka, I swear I'm going to stay by your side until the day you tell me to leave."

_**Asuka P.O.V.**_

Kumori needed to know but I couldn't tell him, not with everyone here. He kept his arm around my shoulders and when Ayumi came over to us, I slipped mine around his waist and glared at her.

"You better keep your hands off him from now." I said, a warning note in my voice. Kumori must have heard it because he started laughing and quickly stopped when I turned to him. "If you ever think about cheating, you better hope I never get my hands on you."

He chuckled. "That's one thing you never have to worry about." He saw my expression and he sobered. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. _Not here_. He understood and we walked to a secluded area away from everyone else. Kumori sat down in the grass and I sat between his legs, his arms around me. I explained to him the dreams I had and the encounters with Kikyo. "The other night, lady Kikyo showed me a vision of our future. She was right. History is beginning to repeat itself and I couldn't stand the thought of you dying by my hands." My voice broke at the last part.

Kumori tightened his grip. "She showed me the same vision, too. It was the same way Kikyo killed dad." He turned me around so we were face to face. "If that does end up happening one day, remember this: I love you. I have since we were kids and I will even after I'm dead."

I felt tears sting the back of my eyes and cupped his cheeks in my hands. "I love you, too, Kumori. Promise me something. If Naraku comes after me, get as far away as you can."

I thought he would argue but he nodded, taking me by surprise.

"If I'm going to do this, then you need to tell everyone the truth. There's a possibility everyone will try to protect you but you can't keep pushing us away." He said, his eyes darkening.

I was about to respond when it hit me. It was hard to explain but it was almost like something slammed into my chest and the next thing I knew I was standing in the center of the forest, right in front of the Sacred Tree. The scar stood out on the center of it, the bark paler than the rest of the tree.

I pressed my palm against it, expecting it to be rough but it was smooth to the touch. Images of Kumori bound here flashed through my mind and I backed away, my hand dropping back down to my side. The leaves began to rustle as a slight breeze began to blow overhead. The feeling I had before came again and I slowly turned around, my eyes darting around the tree line.

"Kikyo...it has certainly been a long time."

_**Kumori P.O.V.**_

I caught Asuka before she hit the ground. One minute she was fine and the next she suddenly fell unconscious. I silently thanked my demon strength since it fell like she was being weighed down by something. As soon as I picked her up, I knew something was wrong. Swearing loudly, I ran back to the others.

"We got a problem!" I yelled and they all came rushing over.

"What happened?" Dad asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know. We were just standing there talking and out of nowhere she collapsed." I tightened my grip, holding her closer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Naraku's Return

Authors Note: Here is the newest chapter for the story. I hope everyone has been enjoying it as it progresses. Please leave a review (and no, I won't stop saying that XD)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the man characters. All the OC's belong to me.

_**Asuka P.O.V.**_

_"Who's there?" I demanded, grabbing my bow and sheathing an arrow. I turned in a slow circle, trying to see what, or who, was here with me. "What do you want?" _

_"I want you, my dear Kikyo." The voice was closer but still distant. It sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out why. I could feel a dark energy approaching and that's when I finally saw him. He was wearing a white baboon suit, concealing his identity. "It's been so long since we were face to face. I remember the last time I saw you. It was at the time of your death."_

_Hearing that jolted something in the back of my mind. It was from one of my lessons when I was in training. "It can't be..."_

_Aanother familiar voice, a female's this time, spoke up from next to me. "Unfortunately, it is. That is Naraku." Kikyo said, her eyes narrowed._

_**Kumori P.O.V.**_

Mom hurried over and pressed her hand against Asuka's forhead. A feint purple light engulfed her hand and she gasped, pulling her hand away. "We have to get her to Kaede. She may know what to do."

"Ye do not have to tell me, Kagome. I already know." Kaede said, coming out of her hut. She walked over to us and smothed Asuka's hair back out of her face. "Her body lives but her spiritual energy is not."

Dad raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

Mom spoke up. "It means her spirit, her consciousness, isn't here. It was taken to a different place."

I felt all the color drain out of my face and I tightened my hold on her. "Where?"

"The living can't enter it. We can only set foot there when our consciousness enters the dream state. From what I could tell, she was brought there by someone else." Mom said, her voice grim.

"It was my elder sister, was it not?" Kaede asked.

Mom nodded. "Yes, it was."

"Then that must mean..." I trailed off, hoping I was wrong.

"Naraku's there, too." Dad finished my sentence.

_**Asuka P.O.V.**_

_I was surprised to see lady Kikyo here but I keot my attention on Naraku. Even though he had the baboon mask on, I knew he was smiling. "It seems I've underestimated you, Kikyo. I never thought you would find a new reincarnation." _

_"I am warning you, Naraku. You attempt to harm this young girl and you will suffer the consequences for it." Kikyo's spiritual power felt like an intense pressure that drove Naraku's dark energy back as a barrier formed around us. _

_"We shall see my dear Kikyo. I will have this girl and the jewel once again. It is only a matter of time until I find her." With that, he disappeared. _

_Kikyo turned around to look at me. "You must warn the others. He is coming and he will not stop. I wish you luck, young priestess." _

As soon as she disappeared, I was slammed back into my body. I gasped and bolted upright, my head slamming into something with enough force to hurt. "OUCH!" Both of us yelled. I looked up to see amber eyes staring at me. "Kumori...?"

Kumori set me on my feet and pulled me into a hug. "Thank kami you're alright."

I hugged him back and pulled away after a few minutes. I turned around to look at everyone and saw they all had the same expressions: fear. "He's coming for me and the jewel. It's only a matter of time before he finds out where we are."

Inuyasha growled loudly. "That bastard isn't going to lay a finger on you. If he does, I'll tear his arms off his body."

Kagome agreed with him. "We will protect you, Asuka. As long as you're with us, he won't be able to reach you."

I didn't say anything and nodded. Silently praying that she was right.


End file.
